total_drama_recreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Drama Island redone redone redone redone redone
Chris:hey noah would you rather have that 100 thousand dollars or exchange it for this million dollars.Noah:let me think chris:you only get a few minutes to decide Noah:fine Chris:chef take it a part (chef tears the check of 100,000 dollars) Chris:ok now whoever finds it and takes it back to the dock first wins Bridgette:wait instead of fighting over this money maybe we can spit it in twenty-two ways everyone else:NO Bridgette:well it was a nice thought Noah:hey katie maybe we can split the money but maybe we can team up without making it reduce a ridicoulous amount a fifty fifty deal Katie:ok Sadie:ooh can i Gwen:is that allowed eh what the heck am i saying of course allowed justin lindsey cody lewshawna and trent wanna be on my team (they all agree to being on her team) Beth:does anyone wanna be on my team (everyone laughs) Beth:oh come on anyone Harold:I'll be on your team beth:if this is a joke im breaking up with you Harold:no i really mean it Beth:aw your so sweet (kisses him Courtney:Bridgette will you join my team Bridgette:sure can i also let in owen and geoff Courtnet:whatever just remember im in charge of the group i was a CIT Owen:you look tasty Courtney:aaaaaaaaaaaa help me geoff Geoff:but im searching for partyopolis Courtney:look for it later save me now you idiot theres no such thing as partyopolis Geoff:but partyopolis is real (owen eats courtney) Bridgette:spit her out Owen:Ok(says depressed) aw and she was tasty and i stopped being annoyed for once Courtney thats it im leaving (Tyler ezekiel and dj teamed up)(heather courtney Justin and eva teamed up)aah its a bull ah molly huh explosives(there was a bunch of stuff and it msent the million into the water taking away from justin who dicthed his team) (everyone got in the water but a shark attacked and six ran out while the others got back in Chris:who got the money Heather:it was eaten by a shark Chris:you lost it well I didnt want to do this but because that happend we are going to have to do a season two for you were closest in the water are all tied and get to do it Competing= Dj.png|qoutes:beth is evil Owen.png|qoutes:you look tasty Geoff.png|qoutes:partyopolis TotalDramaOnline-Cody.png|qoutes:gwen will you go out with me Trent.png|qoutes:nice to meet you Justin.png|qoutes:i love my girl lindsey never beth Noah Front.png|qoutes:im smarter than all but like the others and know how to make the world a better place no beth done Tyler.png|qoutes:lindseys my girl justin keeps on trying to steal her from me Katie.png|qoutes:i miss you sadie Heather.png|qoutes:we are not here to make friends we are here to win Lindsay.png|qoutes:i couldnt have stole him from you if he never even liked you in the first place Bridgette.png|qoutes:we should build bridges not walls Leshawna.png|qoutes:who are you calling big baby Gwen.png|qoutes:dont worry because every little thing is gonna be alright Beth.png|qoutes:you stole him from me Courtney.png|qoutes:i should have won last season i was a CIT |-|Non Competing= Sadie.png|qoutes:i miss you more Eva.png|qoutes:how dare you not let me on season two Izzy.png|qoutes:boom boom Duncan.png|qoutes:stupid nerds winning stupid losing stupid show stupid cutting me off season two Total Drama Lab Rats - Harold.png|qoutes:but i was a finalist and come on i was at season two tv steves season two camp Ezekiel.png|qoutes:jerks choosing girls over me Harold:come on i was a finalist chris:dont care sadie:but i'll miss katie to much (cries) Chris:still dont care you in the water get ready for next year(i changed the time because it bugged me that itsaid they always do it at summer and the next two days would have only swichted seasons but they kept on saying summer every season) (confessinal) Justin:hope this summer was better then the last one Katie:i wanted to be on a season with sadie i cant take anymore time without her. Beth:perfact time for revenge on lindsey and im going to make her miserable (evily laughs) Lindsey:maybe i can spend more time with justin without beth Courtney:i should have been in there before i was a CIT (everyone else who made goes in the confessinal and complains about his crazy challenges) (end confessinal)Chris:well lets see what happens next season on total drama action (redone) Category:Fanfiction Movies Category:Fanfictions Category:Total drama redone Category:Fanfictions